


And then You became the Moon.

by TheVesselFamily



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Language, Jeremy has a garden, M/M, Michael loves Jeremy's stuttering, Post-Squip, Stuttering Jeremy, post-college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVesselFamily/pseuds/TheVesselFamily
Summary: And so You became the moon while I became a star in the universe.By the bank of the Milky Way, we'll always be together!(Alt. Titled; Let us dance in the light of the Moon.)





	And then You became the Moon.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMcBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMcBunny/gifts).



> Headcanon where Jeremy likes flowers a lot and has a garden.  
> This song actually means a lot to me, it was the first song I listened to after me and McBunny got together. Now every time it comes on, we 'dance under the light of the moon,' aka pull down my moon poster and dance.  
> Title from the song "And then you became the moon," by Kikuo.

* * *

Jeremy was tending to his garden when Michael came over. He was feeding his Begonias and weeding out his Dalias. Michael loved seeing him as he relaxed over succulents, or ranted about different gardening techniques, he adored the small droplets of sweat that ran down the side of his face, and the way the plants would reflect what seemed like every single colour ever imagined in his darling green eyes. Jeremy looked ethereal with his curly hair being pressed down on his forehead, the shade of his trees hiding him from passerbys, Michael knew better. If Jeremy wasn't waiting for him on his patio swing, he was gardening.

Michael leant against Jeremy's Aspen, watching Jeremy's endeavorous work. Jeremy was in heaven, working tirelessly at the flowers. He inhaled the scent, standing up finally and brushing off his knees. "Aw, stopping already?" Jeremy's head shot up, he felt his face grow hotter, Michael said he was coming and three, how much time has passed? "Yeah, I uh, th-thought it-it'd be en-ough." He choked out, feeling his face heat up more. 

Michael wrapped him in a softly tight hug, "No, I-I'm all swe-eaty," this made Michael hug him closer, "I really don't care, hun, hugging you is just- just great." 

That's when Jeremy relaxed into the delicate hold Michael was administrating. They stood there like that, drowning in each others warmth, despite the summer's heat. 

Michael pulled away despite Jeremy's protests, kissed him gently, and pulled him inside. Once inside, they got to work.

Jeremy pulled off his sweaty white sweater and dirty work jeans. He washed his hands thoroughly for two minutes, (pausing to yell at Michael for not following suit, honestly, that boy didn't know how many germs could be contracted from the ground. Jeremy rebooted for a second and chuckled lightly. Michael doesn't garden.) after which, he washed off his dirty knees and threw his gloves into the sink. He sprayed his hair down with dry shampoo, combing it fast and rough before slowing down, Michael called him out on 'ripping every single strand out.' He threw on a baggy star-covered tank top and shorts that fit loosely around his waist.

Micheal combed his fingers through his hair, checking it multiple times. Rich called him out on being metro before laughing quite hard. "Sorry man, you're not metro," he said through chuckles, "you're just gay as all hell, dude, tone it down, girls are staring, you're hot." He shook off his jacket and shucked off his black shirt. What a day to wear black. He pulled on an old shirt he left at Jeremy's and grabbed as much sodas as he could carry up to Jeremy's room. He set them down gently on Jeremy's TV stand. Full cans replaced old ones, and old ones joined really old ones in the trash. On Jeremy's TV set stood a retro TV Michael bought him as a 2 year anniversary gift. 

Michael loved Jeremy's room. The twin-sized bed with star covers, the little moon night light (Jeremy never uses, thank you very much,) that was held to the ceiling by a plastic plant stem,  the beanbags made just for them. Michael's was 80's-classic-video game-clad, and Jeremy's was covered in all his favourite plants. Succulents hug around his room in jars, triangular, round, square jars that added colour to every corner.

They sat in their respective beanbag chairs, Jeremy leaning over his head on Michael's broad shoulder, shoving his head lightly into the crook of his neck. They sat there watching old movies like _Heathers,_ or _Anastasia._  

After watching about all the 60's through 90's movies they could find on Netflix, it was very, very dark. Somewhere in between the day-through-night binge watching session, Heidi came in to bid goodnight to the boys, Mr. Heere came in to do the same a few minutes later, Jeremy shuffled into Michael's lap, and Connor- Jeremy's step brother's boyfriend- came in to ask them to turn it up just a bit, which Jeremy did in short order with a very flushed face.

Now they sat. Micheal played soft music on his phone as they just melted into one. Soon, a nice waltz song came on. Micheal played it once before, which ended up in a very playful dance off. Now, he grabbed Jeremy's hands, moving softly to the music. 

He grabbed a very tired Jeremy's arms and pulled him up with caution, as if he was made of glass. He held his hands delicately, and moved him along to the music, reaching up to turn the moon light on. Jeremy settled his forehead into Michael's shoulder, giggling along. 

Their feet moved in a gracefully awkward way, tripping over each other with the beat. Micheal reached over to one of the many flora filled vases littering Jeremy's abode, pulling out a white mulberry rose, finely clipped and crafted by Jeremy himself, and placed it in the boys hair. Jeremy's paradisal eyes beamed up at Michael through heavily lidded eyes. 

The girl singing the song had a very sweet voice, it was calming and entoxicating. They danced and danced. Moving along with her words.

"And so the moon and star disappear, that is a bedtime fairytale," she sings sweetly as Jeremy and Michael wrap each other in a delicate hug, "At the very bottom they are together forever!"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist putting in English trans-lyrics. I love this song so much.  
> I also couldn't resist mentioning Connor and Evan. I just- love them.  
> I hope you liked my fluff. Beta'd by Matt, you're great I love you.  
> Anyway, don't trip it's bad for your health buy gold byeeeeee ;*


End file.
